


Journalism and consequences

by saitaro



Series: Love and consequences [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Max is curious and discreet. It didn't take more for Juliet to decide to recruit her for the school newspaper.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Juliet Watson, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Love and consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947034
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Victoria's secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journalisme et conséquences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257477) by [saitaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro). 



> I continue the translation of my works with the help of michaely.

“A few weeks ago, did you go into Victoria's room to find evidence of Dana's innocence?" Juliet asked.

Max already regretted letting the reporter into his room.

"Yeah." Max replied shyly

”And you managed to do that without being noticed?”

"Yes"

”Curious and discreet, I like that. I'll be direct: are you interested in working with me for the newspaper? “

"I'm really not sure. The last time I was just trying to help you and Dana. I don't like the idea of invading people's privacy. "

"Max, Max, Max, that’s not my goal. I’m just trying to bring the truth to light."

“Right…”

"You don't look convinced."

"Right, I have no reason to doubt your morals." Max quipped

"Don't play coy, I know you're as nosy and curious as I am."

“Hey, I'm not--”

“Look me in the eye and dare to tell me otherwise,” Juliet interrupted.

“Ok, I surrender, you're right,” Max confessed.

A big smile appeared on Juliet's lips.

“Now you’re being reasonable. Now tell me what else you found in Victoria's room "

"How do you know ?" Max retorted without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hand as she realized her mistake.

Juliet's smile widened even more. "Well I didn't know anything ... until now."

“I'm starting to understand why you work for the school newspaper.”

“So, Max, do you want to work with me?

“Do I really have a choice? If I refuse, I'm sure you will harass me until I accept. "

Juliet playfully feigned offense. “I’m outraged, you know that’s not my style at all. Should I take your answer for a yes then?

"Yes, I am ready to help you in your quest for truth," Max replied solemnly.

"Perfect. Now tell me a little more about what you found in Victoria's room ”

“Victoria might have at least one cartoon character action figure and some Studio Ghibli Blu-Rays.”

“Our dear Queen of Blackwell would therefore be an otaku at heart. Interesting. This is going to make for a sensational article. ”

“Do you know what we risk by posting this?”

“Yes, but it's a fair turn of events after her recent history. At least it made me realize that Zach was a real asshole. By any chance did you take a picture of the figurine and the blurays?”

"Not the Blu-Rays but I have a picture of the figure"

“Perfect, that will illustrate the article perfectly. You can email it to me. "

“Uh…” Max reached into her bag and pulled out the polaroid in question.

“I forgot you were working the old fashioned way. Luckily I have a scanner. We scan that and I’ll start writing the article. "

**Victoria, Queen of the Vortex club or the Otaku club?**

****

_Does our dear self-proclaimed Queen of Blackwell have any hidden passions? This question must be posed after the discovery of an anime figurine and a collection of Studio Ghibli Blu-Rays in her room._

_No one seems to be aware of this fascination of hers, not even Nathan or her two slaves. Is she part of some secret circle of closet otaku? In any case, I'm sure the geeks, otakus, nerds and others rejected from the Vortex Club will be delighted to learn that the queen of this one is one of their own._

_We will try to get an interview with Vicky the Little Witch in the next few days._

"So, what do you think of the article?"

“It's very good, but could you keep our collaboration a secret? I'm afraid people will quickly make the connection between me and the photo of the figurine.”

“Indeed, everyone knows your passion for photography. Besides, isn't it exciting to have a secret relationship? " Juliet says this last sentence with a look full of innuendo

Max blushed.

“Professionally speaking of course.”

"About what ?"

“The relationship, I was talking about a professional relationship. I feel like you were imagining something else. " Juliet teased.

"N ... no!" stammered Max, now as red as a tomato.

"I’m just teasing. Let me repay you. How about dinner, my treat? Do you have a place you want to go to eat? ”

"Do you know the Two Whales?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliet POV**

Juliet parked her car in Two Whales Diner’s lot. She immediately noticed the completely dilapidated pick-up.

Hmmm, what is it about this car?

Juliet didn't have time to dwell on the thought. Max was already heading for the diner.

No sooner had they returned than a familiar voice rang out.

“Max, over here !”

The car should have tipped me off. Only one person owns a car in such bad shape: Chloe Price. And of course, she's accompanied by Rachel.

Without hesitation, Max walked over to Chloe's table. Juliet had no choice but to follow her.

“Hi Chloe, hi Rachel”

“Mad Max how's that…”

Chloe paused when she saw the person behind Max.

"What are you doing with her?" Chloe pointed accusingly at Juliet.

“Relax, Chloe, I just came to have dinner with a friend.”

“Your ‘friend’ is a no-good gossip peddler!”

Juliet had to admit it hurt, but how to prove Chloe wrong?

People in the diner started to stare at them

Joyce approached the four girls. “Calm down, Chloe. You’re disturbing the other customers”

“I'm going out for a smoke,” Chloe replied before storming out.

Rachel sighed.

“Excuse her, Max, but Chloe and Juliet aren't exactly the best friends in the world as you can see. Juliet will be able to explain that to you while I try to calm Chloe down. "

Max and Juliet sat down and were face to face. 

Joyce didn’t seem to want to know more. “Hello Max and… Juliet, it's been a while”

“Yes, Mrs. Madsen”

“You can call me Joyce. What can I get you? ”

“Burger and fries, please.”

"Same," Max chimed in.

“No problem.”

At least Joyce doesn't seem to blame me. I might have to go see her to apologize later.

Joyce walked back to the counter as a heavy silence settled at the table.

"So you know Chloe?" Max began.

"Yes, and as you can see our relationship is not exactly friendly."

"How come?"

Anyway, if I don't tell her about it, Chloe will.

“Shortly after Rachel disappeared, I tried everything I could to find more information. I pestered Chloe with questions, since she was the closest person to Rachel. Obviously it wasn't the best time for that. I also got closer to Mr. Madsen. The case seemed to interest him too. Already Chloe didn’t like me because of all my questions, and on top of that she learned that I was helping her stepfather."

“OK, I understand her reaction a little better. But since Rachel and Chloe were reunited, her relationship with her stepfather has improved. It’s not all kumbaya just yet but it’s much better than before. I think if you sincerely apologize, she should eventually be able to forgive you. She managed to forgive my 5 years’ absence. "

“Your what?”

“I had been friends with Chloe since childhood. We were inseparable, but when I was 13, my parents decided to move to Seattle, shortly after Chloe's father died. We hadn't left on very good terms. And in my five years in Seattle I didn’t contact her. I was afraid of her reaction. "

“Chloe hasn't had a very easy past.”

“Yes, but that's no reason to get upset like that. Hold on girls, here are your burgers ” The girls focused on their conversation and hadn't noticed Joyce approaching.

"Enjoy your meal"

"Thank you !" replied the girls in unison.

They both ate in silence. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ringing and looked up to see Chloe and Rachel walking towards them. Chloe seemed calm and Rachel was looking at them with a smile on her lips.

Once at the table, Chloe sat down next to Max and Rachel next to Juliet.

Chloe spoke first:

“I'm sorry for my reaction earlier.”

Why the change in behavior? Was Rachel a magician?

No sooner had she finished than Juliet spoke.

“You don't have to be sorry, it was my behavior back then that was inexcusable. I knew how deeply you were affected by Rachel's disappearance, I shouldn't have been so insistent. "

“In your own way, you too were trying to find out what happened to me and help with the search. You just lacked subtlety in your approach ”Rachel intervened.

"For subtlety and discretion, ask Max, Blackwell's ninja to help you," joked Chloe.

“That's part of why I hired her,” Juliet retorted

"Hired?"

"Yes, Max will help me with Blackwell's newspaper."

"Don’t you remember when I told you we should keep this a secret?" Max said indignantly.

“I don't think Rachel and Chloe will use it against you.”

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about it," the reporter promised

"Not even to Dana?"

"Okay, maybe Dana but that's it."

“Yes finally back to the main topic, why did you hire Max?” asked Chloe

“Well, she's discreet and takes great photos. What newspaper wouldn't want her? Besides, her qualities have already been very useful to me. But I will say no more, you will see that in the next edition of the paper. "

“You know how to keep us in suspense,” Chloe laughed.

"No, if I really wanted to do that, I would have told you there will be an article on Victoria ... oops I've said too much already."

“I’m sure it’ll be worth the anticipation.”

Suddenly Juliet stood up.

"Max, we're going to have to get home if we want our friends to be able to read the article tonight on the newspaper's website"

Max stood up and parodied a military salute

"Yes sir"

“Stop” Chloe laughed “You remind me of David”

“Just ‘David’?” Max wondered "I’ve heard much worse come out of your mouth to describe your step dad"

“Yeah, well you'll talk about Chloe's family relationships another time,” Juliet said impatiently.

“Yes, mom” laughed Max

“Boss, Mom… you two have a really weird relationship,” Rachel remarked.

"And this is only the beginning" replied Juliet laughing "Come on, let's go. See you later, girls."

“See you next time,” Rachel and Chloe exclaimed.

Juliet stopped in front of the counter.

“I'm going to pay, wait for me at the car”

“I can wait with you”

“Please, Max” begged Juliet

"Okay. Goodbye, Joyce ”

“Goodbye, Max”

Once Max left, Juliet turned to Joyce.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted after Rachel disappeared. I should never have bothered Chloe like that. And stoking David's paranoid side shouldn't have helped your life as a couple either. "

Joyce took a deep breath before answering.

“I don't blame you Juliet. Even though your methods weren't the best, I'm sure you wanted to help find Rachel in your own way. And from what David told me, I know your help has been helpful. Don't bother too much with all this, the important thing is that now everyone is fine. And it also seems that things are going better between you and Chloe. ”

"Yes, thanks to the help of Max and Rachel"

“Together, they achieved what I have never been able to do in 5 years: Helping Chloe. Even more miraculously, they managed to make Chloe almost friendly with David. She’s not all buddy-buddy with ihm yet but she has stopped the insults and they can communicate without shouting. ”

“Wow indeed, a real miracle! Max is really close to Chloe ”remarked Juliet

"Don't worry about it, Chloe has Rachel." Joyce replied mischievously with a wink.

“I… I don't worry about that! "Juliet exclaimed, her cheeks starting to turn pink." Okay, I'm going to go, Max is going to get impatient. Goodbye Joyce.”

“Goodbye Juliet”

Juliet rushed out of the diner and headed for her car. Max was waiting quietly, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Did your discussion with Joyce go well?" Max asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, why are you asking ?"

“Well you looked a bit upset when you left.”

Juliet remembered Joyce's words and her cheeks flushed again.

Why did Joyce's words disturb me so much? I admit Max is smart and cute with those freckles and ... Oh my god I'm going to need a chat with Dana!

“Nothing important. Come on it's time to go back to Blackwell. ” Juliet replied with a little nervous laugh.


End file.
